


Heart of Darkness

by Lodovicus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Sam, Beta Sam Winchester, Beta to Omega Turning, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Evil Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodovicus/pseuds/Lodovicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has just come back from hell. Something isn't quite right, Dean is scared, but Sam is trying to stay strong for the both of them while keeping his demon blood habit hidden from Dean. Story diverges from the shows plot right from the beginning of Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazurus Rising

Screaming, yelling, the smells of burning flesh all the scent of blood heavy in his sinuses. Then everything went black. Everything is silent, and all that can be smelt is the musty air around him, all he can feel is the cold of the air around him. His throat dry and painful. Patting down his body he grasps the trusty lighter, always in his pocket. He flicks the lighter watching the flame illuminate his surroundings. He’s trapped, a wooden box wrapped tight around him not nearly enough space to move, not enough space to throw a punch or kick to knock the lid open. The feeling of panic sets in, as he tries to lift the lid off tries to escape, barely budging he realises that he has been buried, dirt seeping in through the small openings every time he moves the lid.

“Sam... Sammy.” He tries to scream out, but it comes out as nothing more than a hoarse scream, the dryness of his throat stinging feeling his throat grind and scrape against itself.

Frustration and panic mixing together, he slams his fists into the floor of the coffin, he feels the earth around him rumble and move. He tries once more to shove the lid off his coffin.

A pained grunt as he tries to push the lid off.

“I Failed!” he tries to yell in frustration giving the lid one last hard shove. He feels a power flow through him, the lid of the coffin flying upward. The ground above it exploding upwards, and the light from the sun beams down upon him, burning his eyes. He closes them against the light while they adjust. Slowly blinking them open he takes in his surroundings. The forest and everything around him is pushed out, flattened and dead. Something is wrong, he just blasted the dirt out of his way, something has changed something is not normal. No time for that now. Using all his strength he climbs free of his grave standing on uneasy legs he begins to walk, in search of civilisation, in search of Sam, his brother, he has to know that he is safe, he needs to see that he is fine.

* * *

Dean looks up ahead of him, a gas station, just in the distance. Forcing his legs to continue he powers on until he reaches the door. Knocking, calling out for help, but nobody answers, the place is deserted, and there are a few cars around but nobody in sight. It’s like a desert. Smashing through the glass window after wrapping his fist in Dean unlocks the door, heading straight for the fridge bottled water in his sight. He pulls open the fridge and grabs the first bottle he sees. Drinking it down, his throat relishing in the cool refreshing liquid. He grabs a bag and quickly begins to fill it with water and food, it feels like its been years since he last had something to eat and it feels like even longer since he has seen his brother. He quickly raids the cash register, a painful voice filling his head screaming at him to stop, but he cannot, he needs to find Sam, he needs to get to his brother. The windows around him shatter, bits of glass scratching and cutting him up. He can feel the blood running down his face. He stops what his doing and walks into the rest room looking at himself in the mirror, the blood has stopped flowing, he looks closely at the cuts the glass is forcing its way out of his wounds and the skin is stitching itself back together he could also feel a dull burning sensation on his shoulder drawing back his sleeve he could see an angry red burn mark in the shape of a handprint something had forcibly pulled him from hell and he didn’t want to know what had the strength to do that. But that was something to worry about later, for now he needed to find Sammy and make sure he is ok. Grabbing the bag of water and food and all the cash he steps outside, heading straight for the nearest payphone. He punches in Bobby’s number hearing it ring a few times before he hears that familiar voice.

“Bobby it’s me.” Dean says

“Whose me?” Bobby gruffly replies through the phone.

“Dean”

“Call again and I’ll kill you!” The line goes dead.

Hot-wiring the first car he sees he makes his way to the Singer Salvage Yard.

* * *

“Bobby, open up!” Dean said pounding his fist against the door.

“What in the hell….” Bobby said pausing in mid sentence and looking awestruck at Dean.

“I know I look great right?”

Bobby launches at Dean with his silver knife in hand. Dean deflects him taking the knife from his grasp.

“Bobby wait… I’m not a shape shifter. If I was could I do this with a silver knife?” Dean says as he pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and makes a cut across his forearm. “Now do you believe me?”

Bobby leans forward and wraps Dean in a tight hug as he pulls back Bobby throws holy water across his face. Dean yells in pain as the water burns like acid Dean stumbles backwards and underneath the Devils trap drawn on the roof of the sitting room.

“Don’t try to con me you black eyed son of a bitch, where is Dean?”

“Bobby I am Dean! I’m telling the truth. I woke up buried in the middle of nowhere everything around the grave dead and flattened out. The last thing I remember I was some Hell Hounds chew toy.” That last part was I lie Dean remembered every detail about his time in hell, the torturing that Alistair had done to him everyday but he couldn’t burden Bobby with it.

“Nice try but last I checked Dean wasn’t burnt on contact with Holy water, so I ask you again. Where is Dean?”

“I am Dean, I’ll prove it.” Dean makes to leave the devils trap, Bobby raises a gun to him don’t move, I don’t know how you got into Dean or how you look like you do but you can be dam sure I’ll get you out of him.” Dean stopped and put his hands up.

“Then exorcise me, if I’m a demon it will send me to hell, and if I’m not then nothing will happen.” Dean said.

Bobby walked over to the desk and picked up an old leather bound book with a rosary attached to it.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,  
te rogamus, audi nos.” As Bobby completes the exorcism he looks to Dean who is still standing their, nothing had happened.

“I told you so.” Dean said walking over to Bobby stepping out of the Devils trap, “I walked right under this while you were trying to gank me with your knife.”

“If you’re not a demon or a shape shifter then what are you?”

“Bobby it’s me, now will you help me find my brother?”

* * *

It only took a phone call for Bobby to realise that it was in fact Dean, he knew exactly what name and social security number would use for his cell phone account and within twenty minutes they were on the road heading to Sam. Dean was practically vibrating with anticipation in the front seat of Bobby’s car as they drove every mile closer to Sam was a mile closer to knowing that his brother was safe, although the thought of how and why he had been brought back from hell did raise questions. Dean had it set in his mind that Sam had made a deal to get him out. Bobby had not had a clue as to what could have pulled Dean from hell like that, so he too was lead to believe that Sam had signed away his own soul in exchange for Deans.

* * *

Knocking on the door to Sam’s room a young woman answers the door.

“So where is it?” she asks

“Where’s what?” Dean replies

“The pizza that takes to of you to deliver?”

“Oh about that…” Dean stops mid sentence as Sam steps into view their eyes instantly meeting.

Sam lunges at Dean a knife from the back of his jeans in his hand, pressing Dean into the wall beside the door, knife to his throat. Bobby pulling at Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam, I’ve been through this, it’s him, it’s really him.” Bobby yells finally pulling Sam back.

Dean sighs before moving away from the wall just a fraction.

“Heya Sammy.”

Sam’s world stops, nothing matters more in that moment than wrapping his arms around Dean, his brother, back from hell and standing right in front of him.

They both step forward wrapping each other in a tight hug that lasts much longer than it would in any other circumstance but this is different.

“So is he like your boyfriend? Should I go?” The girl asks.

“Oh um no he’s my brother, and yeah you should probably go.” Sam says with a concerned smile.

She steps out of the room and closes the door behind her. Leaning up against it a smirk on her face before she steps off and walks off.

“How much did it cost?” Dean asks now that he knows Sammy is ok.

“The girl? I don’t pay her!” Sam says.

“Very funny, you know what I mean, I’m off the hook and now you’re on is that it?” Dean asks anger in his voice a vase on the table shattering.

Everyone looks at it confused before returning to the argument.

“Dean I wish I could tell you that I saved you, I do, but I tried everything, but no demon would deal, hell I even tried opening the devils gate but nothing worked.” Sam said.

“Ok, ok Sammy. I believe you.” Dean says.

“Now I’m glad Sam’s soul remains in tact but that does raise a sticky question, what brought you back?”

“I don’t know but I intend to find out!” Dean say looking over at Sam “But first can we get something to eat, I’m starving.” Sam smiles.

“Sure, I suppose you want this back?” Sam says standing and removing the necklace Sam had gifted him all those years ago from around his neck and returning it to him.

Dean smiles to himself before slipping it over his head, a pleasant weight over his heart.


	2. The Psychic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have something to eat while Bobby tracks down someone who might be able to help work out how Dean was brought back and find out exactly what happened in hell. Dean notices something is different about himself.

It had only taken Sam five minutes sitting with Dean in the diner to realize something was on his mind, Dean was quiet, to quiet even for Dean, he wasn’t flirting and he hadn’t even noticed the pie that was sitting under the display cover on the counter by the register.

“What’s on your mind Dean?” Sam asks

“Sammy, its… never mind. How’s your salad Sasquatch?” Dean asks playing a smile across his face.

“Evidently it’s better than your burger, you’ve barely touched it, now tell me what’s wrong!”

Dean gives Sam a pleading look.

“Sammy, not here please” Dean cast his eyes towards the floor. “When we get back to the motel, I’ll explain it.” Dean looks back up at Sam giving a half-hearted smile before picking up his burger and taking a bite out of it.

Dean let out a groan of pleasure, the taste of that burger assaulting his palate, he had missed this, the greasy diner food with his brother, but still something was different with him and Dean wasn’t sure it was a good thing. On top of all that they still had to find out how he had been brought back.

* * *

“What do you remember?” Sam asked looking up at Dean from his laptop.

“Not much Sammy, I think I blacked most of it out, I remember being some hell hounds chew toy, then the last thing I remember was trying to pull the meat hooks from my flesh.” Dean hated that he was lying to Sam but he couldn’t let him know the truth, the pain he had caused to those souls in hell. He had broken, given in to the dark and he couldn’t bare to let the look of shame that was sure to be written on Sam’s face if he found out the truth. Because having his brother under the pretence of a lie was better than not having him at all.

“And what had you so worked up you didn’t eat?” Sam asked concern laced across his face.

“How I’m here, how I got here, how I escaped the grave you dug for me, what happened at bobby’s. Sam there is just so much happening and I don’t know what to do!” Dean said dropping to the bed.

“Dean… we can work through all of this, we have always managed to pull through, Bobby has gone to find his psychic friend to help find out how your back here, but for now I want you to tell me what happened at the grave and then what happened at Bobby’s.”

“Well I woke up stuck in a wooden box, and the last thing I remembered was the hell hounds, then I thought about you, I kept pushing against the lid of the coffin trying to break out and when I couldn’t, I just got so angry and I felt useless, I felt like I had failed you, I gave one last shove and the lid exploded upwards it unburied my grave, and if that isn’t some seriously bad mojo, the grave site looked like a bomb had gone off the trees were flattened out for miles around me and not a living thing in sight. I…. “

“Wait you, pushed the lid off as in you finally managed to shove it off or…”

“It exploded upwards Sammy, like a force push, one that I think even Yoda would have been proud of.”

“Well that sends of alarm bells in my head, how long have you been hiding these powers from me” Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

“Sammy, it isn’t a joke, what happened to me in hell, what if some demon is riding around inside me waiting for the right moment to burst out. I’m scared Sam, for the first time in my life I am actually scared.”

Sam looked at Dean, a look of concern on his face. “Dean, there isn’t a demon inside of you, Bobby tested you, the devils trap couldn’t hold you, you couldn’t be exorcised, and”

“The Holy water burnt my skin like acid Sam!” Dean yelled out.

“Don’t yell at me Dean, I know you’re frustrated but we will get through this we always do.”

Dean looked at Sam with a wounded expression. “I’m sorry Sammy, it’s just frustrating, I don’t know what is happening and I just don’t want to become something we hunt, I don’t want you to have to go through losing me again.”

“You will never let yourself go that far Dean, I’ve been around you my whole life, I know you, and you could never go dark side.”

Dean half smiled at Sam, “I can always trust you to make light of a dark situation Sammy.”

Sam smiled back at Dean, “I think we should concentrate on the question of how you are here first, Bobby was looking into it, he said he was on his way to pick up a psychic named Pamela, apparently he thinks she can help.” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Dean rolled his eyes, “really he thinks a psychic will be able to help?”

Just as Dean finishes his sentence, the door to the room opens, Bobby and women in her mid thirties with Jet-black hair walk in.

“Oh I know I can help!” Pamela says as she walks past Bobby to grope Sam on the ass. “You have a great ass.” she whispers to him before walking over to Dean. “So this is the one that was brought back, something is definitely not right about him, he is different to the rest of you, and his soul it isn’t fully human anymore. Its corrupted, what exactly happened to you while you were down there?”

“I don’t really remember anything, I’ve just got flashes. Nothing full.” Dean lied

“You cannot lie to me Dean, tell the truth, what happened in hell.”

Dean was getting frustrated “What has this got to do with finding out how I’m back?”

“Nothing at all, I just want to know why your soul is broken, and corrupted, this is how demons are created Dean, corrupted human souls, whatever saved you clearly didn’t want you corrupted.”

“Well then lets find the thing that saved me and question it!”

Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder “Calm down Dean, getting angry isn’t going to solve anything.”

* * *

The four of them Sat around the séance alter, preparing to contact whatever it was that brought Dean back.

Pamela was busy talking with the spirits on the other side.

“Castiel show yourself to me.” Pamela said breaking the silence. “Show yourself, reveal yourself to me, do not fight me Castiel.” Moments later, Pamela’s eyes began to melt from her skull her ears begin to bleed.

“I’m sorry Castiel, please stop.” Pamela screams before collapsing off her seat.

* * *

 

They had a name "Castiel" that gave them a starting point. After Bobby had dropped Pamela off at the emergency ward he had headed straight back to the salvage yard to see what he could drum up about this unknown "Castiel" meanwhile Sam and Dean were back at the hotel room. Dean was in a state of shock after what he had just witnessed, seeing someones eyes melt clean out of their skull wasn't something he saw everyday. There was but one conclusion he could draw about this mysterious Castiel he was bad news.

"Dean you need to calm down and stop pacing!" Sam groaned out to Dean.

"Sammy, whatever this Castiel is he can't be good, Pamela could be dying for all we know."

"We don't know that, it could have been something else that got Pamela, you and I both know the dangers involved in messing with spirits, for all we know something else could have gotten her."

"You heard what she said Sammy, she was screaming sorry to Castiel. Sounds like hes to blame. I need a shower, I still smell like coffin and dirt." Dean said as he headed towards the bathroom.

Once Dean had locked the bathroom door behind him he sighed to himself, something was definitely different about him. At first he had just mistaken it as being glad to see his brother, but he was beginning to notice it was more than that, his sense of smell was magnified and one thing that stood out above everything else was Sam. He smelt like home to him, like the perfect mix of everything he loved and it was starting to drive him wild. He had also noticed that in combination with the powers he displayed at the grave site he healed rapidly, and he felt stronger and faster than he ever had before yet there was still something more bubbling under the surface. He needed to get this sorted out as soon as possible, before he hurt anyone else. Before he hurt Sam.

Dean turned on the shower and let it warm up, the steam filling the room seemed to clear his head a bit and he let the memories flood back. He remembered agreeing to step off the rack in hell and pick up the knife, he remembered the smell of burning flesh and the screams of the souls as he sliced them apart, slowly loosing himself to the darkness. Dean pulled himself out of the memories and stepped into the shower letting the water run down over his body. Finally clean he felt at least partway back to his normal self. Well normal for him he was so lost in the pleasure of the hot water and the shower that he began to get hard it was then he noticed something very different, at the base of his shaft their was a swelling he gently reached down and gripped it in his fist. Bracing himself to feel pain he almost collapsed to the floor a groan of pure ecstasy falling from his mouth, one word rang through his mind "Alpha".

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the second chapter. As always read and review please.
> 
> A quick note on the Alpha/Beta/Omega aspect of the story.
> 
> Humans all start out Beta, but events in their life can cause them to become an Alpha, Omegas are made by an Alpha through a special bond that they create. An Alpha will choose a beta generally someone with whom they already share a strong emotional bond to make their Omega.


	3. Fractured Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Castiel. Something is also off with Sam and Dean won't be happy when he finds out about it.

"Alpha" Deans brain screamed at him.

Dean was so entranced by his new knot he completely lost track of time and a shot time later Dean was broken out of his trance by a loud thumping on the door.

"Dean, are you OK in there?" Sam yelled through the door.

It was at this moment Deans brain decided to scream another few words back at him.

"Sam, Mate and Knot"

He should have guessed god would find another way to punch him in the gut, an alphas mate is someone they share an strong connection with, of course it would be Sam. Dean had been so shocked at this revelation that he completely forgot to answer Sam and moments later the bathroom door came crashing down as 190lbs of Sam came crashing through the door.

"Son of a Bitch Sammy! Can't a guy have a little privacy!" Dean yelled as he turned to hide himself from Sam.

That action alone set off Alarm bells in Sam's head, Dean had never been ashamed of his body, always walking around the motel rooms naked or in his boxer briefs alone.

"Sorry Dean, you weren't answering I thought something had happened to yo....." Sam started stopping part way when he noticed something different about Dean, every single scar on his body was gone. And Sam knew almost every scar on that body, he had patched most of them up when they were still wounds.

"Dean there's not a scar on you? What happened to you?" Sam was so startled by this revelation and the need to examine Dean's brand new body that he hadn't noticed he was now let than 15" from Dean.

Dean turned and looked over his shoulder only to realize how close Sam actually was before turning and trying to push him back a little. Realizing that he was now completely exposed to Sam he tried to cover himself, but it was to late, Sam had seen the bloated Knot at the base of Dean's cock making it look even bigger than it always had. Sam's face nearly lost all its color.

"I'll just go wait...." Sam started tripping over his words before pointing out the door and leaving.

Dean palmed himself in the face before groaning into his hand and shutting off the water which was not freezing cold, Sam was not going to be happy about not getting a shower tonight.

* * *

Ten minutes later Dean was dried off, in clean clothes and sitting opposite a very pale face Sam at the small dining table.

"So...." Dean started

"Your an Alpha!" Sam finished

Dean just nodded.

"How?"

"I don't know Sammy, whatever they did to me down there must have done it, that's the only possible explanation"

It was now Sams turn to nod.

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked for the first time looking up from his hands clasped on the table to Deans face.

Dean, paused for a moment, not sure if he should tell Sam about the whole mate thing.

"Sammy, I.. there's something...."

Spit it out Dean" Sam cut him off.

Dean was about to open his mouth to answer when his cell began to ring, Dean glanced down at it and read Bobbys name on the caller ID. He looked up at Sam who simply nodded back at him.

"Bobby, what have you got?"

"I think I have something that may work, drop by tonight and we'll find out who this Castiel son of a bitch is!"

"I'll be at your place by 8" Dean said before hanging up the phone.

"Bobby has a lead, on Castiel, I better get over to the salvage yard and help him out."

"Give me a min...."

You're not coming Sammy, If this Castiel can bring me back and flatten the entire landscape around me who knows how powerful they may be."

"Dean I..."

"No Sammy." Dean almost growled at Sam, the Alpha voice coming through.

Sam was so taken back by that voice he barely caught the Sorry Dean through over his shoulder as he almost ran from the room. Sam heard the Impala start up and drive off down the street. Sam then pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent off a quick text.

* * *

 Bobby and Dean had spent the entire night warding the old iron barn they were now standing in with every possible symbol, spell or item they could think of in preparation for their summoning of this mysterious Castiel. It was almost midnight and they had finally finished, both of them were dead tired but this was something that needed to be done and done now. Bobby began placing ingredients in the bowl on their makeshift altar while Dean stood ready for whatever was to come. As Bobby finished the chant each of them inhaled sharply waiting for the ball to drop but nothing happened, at least at first. Moments later the doors of the bar burst open and the overhead lights began to spark as a dark haired man in a trench coat slowly began to walk towards them. As he entered the barn he eyed the sigils and continued to walk towards them, he was clearly something unlike anything they had faced before. Finally as Castiel drew closer to them he reached out and placed his middle and pointed fingers on Bobby's head who immediately collapsed to the ground. 

"What have you done to him?" Dean yelled holding his blade threateningly at the creature before him.

"I put him to sleep, we need to talk!" Castiel spoke.

"What are you?" Dean questioned still not dropping the blade.

"I'm an angel of the Lord" Castiel replied before his eyes began to glow brightly and great shadowy wings began to appear behind him momentarily.

"What are you some sort of Holy Tax Accountant!"

"This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor schmuck?!" Dean said astounded.

"Yes, my true form is approximately the height of your Chrysler building, and as an angel I need to have consent to posses someone."

Dean still did not lower his knife.

"We need to talk." Castiel repeated.

"Why did you bring me back?"

"We have a job for you, and we needed you to be human to complete it."

"What else would I be?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"What you were doing in hell was corrupting your soul, you were becoming a demon Dean and someone like you can never be allowed to become something so evil."

"Wait?!... Someone like me?"

"Yes." Castiel confirmed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Heaven has a job for you Dean, I find you when you are needed." Castiel said before disappearing into thin air.

Bobby began to wake up, Dean quickly put down the blade and ran over to help him.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I'll explain on the way back to your place, I need to get back to Sam." Dean said

* * *

It was nearly 3am by the time Dean got back to the motel room after explaining everything to Bobby, only to notice Sam was not there. Dean quickly looked around the room for signs of struggle which there were none and all of Sam's belongings were still there so he had not left. Sam's laptop was sitting on the table still open to a page of research Sam had been doing on Castiel, Dean closed the page and quickly opened the mobile tracking information for Sam and realized that he was still in town in an abandoned factory district. Grabbing the keys he set off to find out what his brother was up to.

* * *

 

Sam and Ruby, had a demon tied to a chair inside a devils trap while they tried to get information from him about Lilith's whereabouts. Sam raised his hand towards the Demon and closed his eyes.

"Focus Sam!" Ruby scolded.

"I'm trying!"

"haha, that tickles" The demon laughed at Sam briefly before realizing that Sam was actually succeeding in exorcising him.

"Keep Going!" Ruby yelled.

Sam's nose began to drop blood but he continued to focus on the demon in front of him.

"Tell me where Lilith is!" Sam yelled.

"I swear I don't know!" The demon screamed back.

"Wrong Answer!" Sam's nose began to bleed stronger as the Demon was sent back to hell.

Sam relaxed but as he did was hit with a huge headache and he fell to his knees.

"You need to recharge your batteries!" Ruby said pulling a knife from her boot and slicing her wrist and offering it up to Sam who grabbed it with both hands and pulled it to his mouth.

Dean had witnessed everything from a nearby window and the Alpha inside him was barely contained as he watched the demon feed Sam her blood.

"Mine" he growled before the wall in front of him was torn open and outwards away from Sam and Ruby.

"Mine" Dean roared at Ruby anger and hate bubbling under his skill.

Sam had lifted his mouth from Ruby's wrist in shock of the walls exploding off the building turning to face Dean, with a look of fear and shame on his face. Dean was never meant to find out.

"Sorry" Sam whispered but Dean caught it.

Dean was not focused on Sam though his heated gaze was directed right at Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, enjoy people :) Read and Comment please.


	4. The Knights Creator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues on where the last one left off, Dean is furious with Ruby for feeding Sam Demon blood, Dean has some flash backs from Hell.

A vicious growl ripped its way from Dean's mouth as he glared at Ruby. Fury and hatred were pumping its way through Deans system. Pulling the colt from the back of his jeans Dean fired a shot right into Ruby's leg.

"Sam, do something!" Ruby screamed as she collapsed to the ground the bullet in her leg preventing her from escaping.

"Dean what are you...." Sam started but was silenced by the glare that Dean shot towards him.

There was something evil in Deans eye and Sam was terrified but the demon blood now coursing through his system refused to let him back down from the challenge Dean was offering.

"Ruby is helping me find Lilith, I'm going to destroy her for what she put you through!" Sam yelled.

"And you think drinking this blood will help you Sammy, you've got it all wrong little brother." Dean spoke his voice full of pure hate and venom for Ruby.

Dean slowly began walking towards Ruby who was still clutching her leg in pain trying to pull the bullet from her leg to get out of there.

"You see I learned something quite important about Ruby while I was down in hell, Demons talk Sammy and they had a lot to say about this bitch, apparently she is Lilith's right hand. And well that made me think, why would Ruby want to help us, what possible reason could a demon have to work against their leader, unless of course they're not!....." Dean glared right at ruby.

"Isn't that right Ruby, you never wanted us to kill Lilith so that I could be out of my Deal, you simply wanted to bring the idea into our heads that we had a way out so that when I inevitably died Sam would become reckless, he would turn to any solution to save me and I'm sure that somewhere along the line, you told him that maybe if you found and killed Lilith you might be able to get some other demon to bring me back, or maybe while Lilith was on her death bed, she might make a deal with Sam to bring me back?.... I don't know how you talked him into it but Sam will not be drinking your blood anymore!" Dean finish finally standing over Ruby the colt pointed right at her forehead.

"Dean don't do this, lets talk about this!" Sam pleaded.

"She won't be corrupting you anymore little brother, never again." Dean said looking over at Sam.

That brief moment of distraction was all Ruby needed, the bullet finally free of her leg she was free to leave the vessel. A thick cloud of black smoke pouring its way out of her mouth. Dean was furious at allowing Ruby to escape, he watched with pure hate in his eyes as the black cloud swirled above them almost taunting him. He growled out her as she finally flew off into the night. With the threat of Ruby gone, Dean snapped back to his senses and looked over at Sam, who had a mixture of rage and shame on his face, eventually the rage subsided, he could understand the anger Dean was feeling at the moment he let himself fall to the ground in defeat. Dean immediately ran over to him and met him on the ground instantly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"Dean, what do I do?" Sam almost sobbed.

"Lets get you home before we think about anything else." Dean said as he helped Sam to his feet and they headed back to the impala.

* * *

 

Freshly showered and sitting beside Dean on the motel room bed Sam sat there in strict silence, he was at a complete loss for words as to how to explain or even talk to Dean about this.

"Dean..." Sam began.

"Sammy before you say anything else I'm sorry, I spoke to you the way I did when I left to go see Bobby and I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you while dealing with that black eyed son of a bitch, but I cannot and will not feel sorry for what I did and I will not give up on killing her." Dean interrupted.

"Dean, you have to understand that, Ruby never initially told me to drink her blood, It was her idea to use my powers, the demon blood is recent, I was always so weak after using my powers and progress was slow, I asked her how we could fast track it, she mentioned the blood and I accepted, she never forced it on me!"

"I cannot loose you Sammy, this whole new powers thing I've got going on scares me, and lets not get started on the whole Alpha thing. all I know is that I'm gonna need my pain in the ass little brother to get through it all. We found Castiel, and I was right, he is nothing like anything we have ever faced before, hes an angel Sam."

"An angel?...." Sam questioned

"Yeah, and he said that what I did in hell was turning me into a Demon, and that heaven had a job for me and I needed to be human to complete it. That's all the info I got out of him. But something is coming Sammy, I can feel it, and it's gonna be big." Dean said his voice almost defeated.

"Dean, whatever it is, we will face it together, I'll stop the Demon blood Dean, but I will not stop hunting for Lilith, and you can help me with that or not, it is up to you."

"We're a team Sammy and I'll do whatever I can to help out if it will make you feel better." Dean said as he picked up a blade from his duffel bag to clean it.

The weight of the blade in his hand brought back a flood of memories. He could hear the screams of the souls on the racks in hell as he sliced them apart he watched on as his eyes slowly filled with darkness, he remembered Alistair and a demon called Crowley talking about his potential, he remembered the horrified looks of the people next in line to face his blade. He was so lost in the memories that Sam grabbing his shoulder caused him to jump and he sliced across the hand holding the rag. The smell of blood filled his nostrils which brought the memories back full force. So lost in them he did not see the look of want in Sam's eyes as the smell of the blood got to him. Reeling his control back in Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder again, this time taking the knife from his grip.

"What happened there?" Sam asked as he knelt down in front of Dean and took the rag from his brothers hand and began to clean the blood for the wound

"I think I was remembering hell, I watched myself cleave people apart, I could hear there screams." Dean hung his head in shame.

As Sam continued to clean the wound some of the blood got onto his fingers, finally he tied the rag around his brothers palm and stood up.

"Just gonna wash my hands off." Sam said before ducking into the bathroom."

Out of sight, Sam brought the finger coated in Deans blood up to his nose and smelt it, it was like pure ecstasy, it smelt better than Ruby's blood ever have, an underlying sent of pure power. Sam quickly licked his finger clean, he felt an explosion of power run through him, he quickly pulled himself back and dunked his hand under the running faucet. This was his brother, why did his blood smell and taste like pure uncontainable power.

Sam finished washing his hands and then walked back out into the room and sat back next to Dean.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"I may have gone to hell Sammy, doesn't change my no chick flick moments rule" Dean replied his voice laced with sarcasm.

They both laughed together the moment feeling like everything would be alright.

* * *

 

Cain stood across the street watching as the two brothers spoke, he could see the power bubbling under the skin of the shorter one, it had been a long time since he had felt power like that on the earth, the last time he felt that power had been before Abaddon had disappeared while he was hunting down the Knights of Hell, that could only mean one thing. Lilith wanted to create more knights and they needed the mark on his arm to do it. They were trying to draw him out, and it had succeeded, he needed to get rid of this mark on his arm and he just found the perfect candidate.... "Dean Winchester!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter, people, more to come :) Please leave comments telling me what you thought and what you think is happening if you like it helps me get into my writing more to know people are enjoying it.


	5. Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel explains what happened to Dean in hell but still dodges the question about why he was brought back. Meanwhile an enraged Ruby confronts Sam about Dean and his actions, Sam also gets to meet Crowley, the two of them discuss why it is important for Lilith to die.

Over the days passing the incident with Ruby, Sam had grown increasingly curious as to what was wrong with Dean's blood and what had happened to him in hell, he was spending every spare moment without Dean doing research to find out the truth, and the craving for more blood was beginning to set in, however Sam was intent on keeping his promise to Dean. Meanwhile Dean had been trying to work out how to track down and speak with Castiel as their conversation in the past had only brought more questions forward.

Dean was having very little luck in his search everything he had tried so far had failed and he was just about ready to give up. Dean hung his head between his arms as he rested on the table he was now sitting at.

"Castiel you son of a bitch where are you?" Dean groaned under his breath.

"I told you I would contact you when heaven needed you, did you misunderstand me?" Castiel asked appearing directly behind Dean, who jumped about four feet into the air spinning round gun pointed right at Castiel.

"Cas!?.... You can't just drop in on people like that!"

"Oh... Sorry, you were praying for me? Did you need something?" Castiel asked.

"Yes I want answers, everything you said the other night only made me more confused, I need answers, I will not be heavens puppet!" Dean barked getting quite wound up as he spoke.

"We have no intention of putting strings on you? I'm confused?"

"It's a figure of speech.... Never mind! But I want answers Cas, I refuse to help you or heaven without them!" Dean ended bluntly.

"Oh... Ok, though we cannot talk here." As Cas finished speaking he places two fingers upon Deans forehead and they appear in a park.

"What was that, god I feel like I'm going to be sick." Dean says as he leans over retching.

"Sorry about that, Heaven needs you Dean, the demons intend to release Lucifer and start the apocalypse you were the key to breaking the first of the 66 Seals, the first seal breaks when a good man sheds blood in hell. You broke the first seal on Lucifer's cage when you picked up the blade in hell and started torturing souls." Cas began.

"Ok, so all we have to do is stop them from breaking the rest of them?" Dean asks.

"Yes, you are the key to stopping the apocalypse Dean, we cannot lose you to them. You see the demons never wanted you to only become a regular demon, they were trying to make you a knight of hell."

"Knight of Hell?" Dean asks staring blankly at Castiel.

"The knights of Hell, were a group of demons created by Cain after he killed Abel under the orders of Lucifer. Nothing can kill a knight of hell except the first blade, the very blade Cain used to kill Abel. I griped you tight and raised you from perdition, but not before they could corrupt part of your soul. To create a Knight of Hell they need Cain, he has not been seen in centuries and I doubt he will come out of hiding to create more knights after he killed all of the ones he created before disappearing. Only one never was found, Abaddon, she never was killed but she hasn't been seen in years either."

"If they cannot make a knight without Cain, how were they planning on making me a knight?"

"We believe they planned on using your hunting skills to track Cain down after you were turned, however Cain can also not be killed but by his very own blade, and to wield that blade you must possess the mark of Cain."

"And what is the mark of Cain?"

"The mark given to Cain by Lucifer, the bearer of the mark does not age, or die. That mark is also the key to making a new knight of hell."

"Surely Cain would not be willing to make more knights? You said he killed them all before disappearing sounds to me like he grew a conscience."

"You may be right Dean, but we cannot allow the mark to fall into the wrong hands." Cas finishes what he is saying and looks towards the sky before returning his gaze towards Dean. " Heaven is calling for me. I need to get back to them, goodbye Dean." Cas says as he vanishes into thin air.

"Great, I still have know idea what this job they expect of me is, and I have no ride back to the motel, feathered douchebags!"

* * *

 

Meanwhile Sam was sitting in the motel room researching what could possibly have happened to his brother when Castiel appeared and the two of them simply disappeared, not five minutes later there is a heavy banging on the door. As the door opens Sam is greeted by a short dark haired woman.

"Hello?" Sam asks confused.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me Sam! After all you've only been drinking my blood." the woman answers.

"Ruby, you cannot be here, if Dean catches you he will kill you!"

"Pfft, he went of with goody grace shoes the angel. You must be itching for a fix?" Ruby says as she tries to enter the room but is burned as she tries to cross the salt line Dean had hidden under the mat.

"Let me in Sam!"

"I can't do that Ruby, I promised Dean no more demon blood, we will find a way to stop Lilith together. Without the powers and without the blood."

"How can you be sure you can even trust this Dean, how do you know he didn't come back different?!"

"Because I know Dean, and no demon could ever play the part that well. We will do this and we will do it without you Ruby." Sam says beginning to close the door.

"No you won't Sa....." Ruby starts but is cut off as her body flashes with an orange light and she falls to the ground dead.

Standing behind where Ruby had been is a dark haired man with a slight beard.

"Hello darling, the names Crowley, and I'm here to help." Crowley says a smirk plastered across his face.

Sam pulls the Ruby's knife from the back of his jeans and holds it up towards Crowley.

"What do you really want?"

"I already told you, I want to help, I mean sure it will benefit me but I still want to help."

"Help with what?" Sam asked confused.

"Kill Lilith, that bitch is making hell unbearable, its a complete mess. I want her out of the way so I..."

"So you can take over!?" Sam interrupts.

"Well yes, I want to restore order to the place, I also don't want Lilith to free Lucifer."

"Why would you not want that isn't he your leader?"

"Well yes, technically speaking he is but well, you see Lucifer despises humans and well demons we are just humans who have been tortured a little bit, I think once his apocalypse plans are finished we won't be of much use to him."

"And how will killing Lilith prevent the freeing of Lucifer?" Sam asks sceptically.

"Lilith is the last seal on the cage trapping Lucifer, when she dies the cage opens."

"Then we cannot kill her!" Sam yells.

"Let me finish moose. If Lilith is killed after the other 65 seals have been broken then Lucifer will be freed, but if we kill her before the 65th seal is broken then Lucifer remains trapped."

"How many seals have already been broken?" Sam asked.

"Including the one your brother broke? Five I believe and they are working on completing the 6th now."

"Then we should get to work!"

"Now you can see my urgency moose." Crowley all of a sudden becomes extremely alert. "Your brother is almost home, I should go, be seeing you, give my regards to Squirrel." Crowley says as he snaps his fingers and vanishes along with Rubys body.

Not forty seconds later does Dean walk into the parking lot of the motel and see Sam standing there looking out at him.

"Hiya Sammy" Dean says as he walks into the room.

"Where did you and Castiel go?"

"Some park about four miles down the way. Told me all about what the demons were planning."

"You mean the apocalypse?!" Sam interjected.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Ruby, showed up at the door while you were gone, she was trying to convince me that my demon powers were the only thing that could defeat Lilith, when she was ganked by some other demon. He told me all about Lilith's plans to bring the apocalypse, and he also told me how we can prevent it."

"Hows that?" Dean asked interestedly.

"We need to kill Lilith before the 65th Seal on Lucifers cage is broken, Lilith is the 66th seal, if she dies after the 65th seal is broken Lucifer is free, but if we kill her before then, they can't break the last seal." Sam says with passion. "What did Castiel tell you?" he adds as an after thought.

* * *

Dean finishes telling Sam everything that Castiel had told him about Cain and the Knights of Hell and what the demons had planned for him, they decide that they should fact check everything they know before they make their next move.

"Looks like we have a long day ahead of us heya Sammy?" Dean says jokingly.

"Yeah!" Sam replies, already getting his laptop back out and starting to get to work.

"I'm gonna grab some coffee from down the street, you want one?"

"Sure and get something to eat."

"Sure thing Sammy." Dean says as he closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Comment.


	6. Dean and the Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets some more angels, meanwhile Sam continues to research what Crowley has told him to determine if there is any truth to it, surprisingly there is and a lot. Dean's feelings towards Sam are growing, he knows he has to say something but what about the consequences.

Dean is about to head into the coffee shop when he sees Castiel standing on the opposite side of the street outside the cemetery two people beside him that he does not recognize. Castiel continues to look over his shoulder as he walks into the cemetery signalling for Dean to follow.

"Fucking Douche-bags" Dean groans before aborting his coffee shop plans and crossing the street and following Cas.  


As Dean entered the cemetery and approached Castiel he noticed two things, he was now surrounded, two more what he assumed were angels had appeared behind him some distance away but still the thought of being surrounded was quite unnerving.

"What's going on here Cas?" Dean asked as he finally caught up with him.

"Dean this is Uriel & Zachariah." Castiel said pointing to each of the two angels by his side and ignoring the question.

"And what about the two behind me?" Dean asked skeptically.

"You really are a brilliant hunter aren't you Dean." Zacharia spoke.

"I like to think so, now what am I doing here and why are you surrounding me?"

"We have reason to believe that the demons are still after you, they want you back Dean, when Castiel pulled you from hell they fought long and hard to keep you there, you can no doubt tell that there was a lot of power used to bring you back, you only needed to look at the site around where you were buried to know that." Uriel spoke this time.

"What you did to your soul in hell Dean, I fixed as much of it as I could, but i couldn't fix you completely. There is still some demon in you Dean and we cannot let them get to you or you could fall back into their plans. I am not sure that we would be able to repair your soul a second time. There are already large pieces missing." Castiel spoke this time.

"Is that why I cannot remember anything from hell properly? Why I keep having flash backs that make no sense?" Dean growled in anger, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck beginning to stand up and the need to bare his teeth at the angels in anger, the alpha instincts kicking in.

"Dean you need to calm down, the more you indulge in your alpha nature the more likely you are to corrupt yourself again, your alpha is hard wired directly to the part of you locked away with everything that happened to you in hell." Castiel said frantically.

"What do you want from me? You are yet to give me a straight answer to that question only more questions, you will tell me what I want to know and you will tell me now!" Dean yelled. Castiel, Uriel and Zacharia were all pushed back into the large tomb stone behind them by whatever force Dean was unleashing in his anger.

Zacharia was the first one back up and to try and calm Deans anger.

"You need to relax Dean, we only want your help to stop.."

"The apocalypse yes Castiel told me but HOW!?" Dean growled.

"You and Sam are the only two people who can stop the war that is coming Dean, we need you to fight on the side of heaven against the demons and Lucifer if the time comes." Zacharia spoke a taught smirk on his jaw.

Dean simply nodded, before turning around to leave.

"I will fight for one cause, to make sure every evil son of a bitch is dead." Dean throws over his shoulder as he leaves the cemetery to get that coffee he promised Sam.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was sitting at the table in their room busy researching all the information Crowley had given him. Turns out most of what he said was true, there were some facts that he couldn't check like Lucifer's plans but if he had to hazard a guess, he was guessing they were the truth as well. But if Lucifer was going to destroy all demons why would some of them aid him? He figured that some demons were skeptical and believed Lucifer would wipe them out once his plans were complete and then there were those who believed he would take over the earth and allow them a place free of the hell they were currently living.

One thing Sam could not work out was why Lilith was so willing to give her life for Lucifer to be freed? Demons were inherently selfish by nature, yet Lilith would give her life freely? He eventually marked it off as pure loyalty.

Sam was busy in his research when he glanced at his watch noticing Dean had been gone quite some time now, he had only gone down the street to get coffee, maybe there was a long queue. Just to be on the safe side Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Deans number. The phone began to ring against Sams ear and not a moment later the sound of Deans ringtone could be heard not far from the door. Sam smiled to himself before hanging up the phone and walking over to unlock the door.

"Heya Sammy!" Dean greeted with an annoyed look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked shutting and locking the door, adjusting the salt lines.

"Fucking feathered douchebags are trying to corner me and get me to help there heavenly cause. They followed me back here." Dean groaned passing Sam his coffee over the table they were now both seated at.

"They cornered you?"

"Well, not really, when I got to the coffee shop they were standing across the street, Cas was with them so I went over to see why they were following me, met some bag of dicks called Zacharia and another called Uriel, both seem like total douchebags, anyway they still seem to think i'm gonna go dark side. Mentioned some shit about the alpha side of me being linked to what happened in hell."

"Then maybe the answer to all your questions about hell is simply embracing this new part of you? Maybe if you let the alpha out it will help with your hell memories, stop all of these sporadic flash backs."

"I guess its worth a shot." Dean said "But i don't know if you will like where the alpha wants to go." Dean added in his head.

They continued to research all the information they had on the apocalypse and the ensuing battle. All the while Dean had one thought on his mind. Omega, Sam and Mate. The alpha was strong and it wanted Dean to let it out.

* * *

Cain remained hidden watched the scene between Dean and the Angels, watched the power inside Dean grow. The mark of Cain had found its new owner, someone who may be able to keep it under control. Cain could feel its pull and he was beginning to slip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful readers, I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. University and Rehearsals have basically taken over my life at the moment.  
> Hope you enjoy.


	7. Keeper of the Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Dean meet at last, but will Dean like what Cain has to say. Meanwhile Sam meets Castiel who tells Sam why Dean was brought back from hell but how will he react?

It was time, his control over the mark was slipping he could feel the need to kill to sate its hunger he did not know how much longer he could hold it back, it was time. Cain watched Dean get into the Impala and drive off down the street, he needed to get away from Sam for a few hours, the smell and sight of Sam was making it near impossible to concentrate he just needed some time to think, he was going to get some lunch for them and maybe hit up the local bar, Sam wouldn't miss him for a few hours. That suited Cain perfectly it was time he would wait for Dean to get back, and with Sam being held hostage by him, not in any real danger, Dean would listen to him. However just as Cain is about to make his move, the smell of angel hits him, Castiel was standing at the door knocking, what possible reason could he have for talking to Sam. He would bide his time for now.

* * *

Sam opened the door his gun pointed behind it towards the dark haired man standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked politely.

"My name is Castiel, I was the one who rescued your brother from hell." The angel spoke.

"I know who you are, but my question still stands, can I help you?"

"You need to know the truth about your brother Sam, I am here to give it to you!

"So everything you have told Dean has been a lie? Is that what you're telling me?" Sam asks anger apparent on his face as he stares down at the man in front of him.

"We never lied to him Sam, we simply told him only what he needed to know, may I come in?"

"I don't think so. You can tell me what you need to from where your standing." Sam glares

The next second Castiel had disappeared.

"I'm not your enemy Sam, I want to help you." Castiel says from behind him in the middle of the room.

Sam slams the door whirling round to point his gun right at Castiels head.

"Your gun is useless Sam, I do not want to hurt you I simply wish to talk. You need to hear this."

"Well then talk!" Sam bites out through clenched teeth.

"Your brother was brought back from hell because we need him to play his part in stopping the apocalypse."

"And what part would that be?"

"Dean is the one true vessel for the archangel Micheal, we need Dean to consent to Michael to allow him to possess Dean and stop the apocalypse."

"You want Dean to allow an angel to possess him, I think you would have more luck convincing a rock to grow legs and learn to dance. Find someone else." Sam growls.

"We cannot find anyone else, Dean is the true vessel for Michael only he can contain him. Archangels have but one true vessel Sam, they cannot simply possess anyone, they're to much for a regular person. Dean is Michael's vessel and only he can help to stop the apocalypse."

"I will not allow you to use my brother in your stupid games, and Dean will never go along with this plan, FIND SOMEONE ELSE." Sam growls again.

"I was hoping you would see reason Sam, but given who you are, I now understand that it was foolish of me to think that." Castiel says before disappearing.

"Who I am?" Sam thinks aloud.

"I wouldn't put too much thought into it." Cain says from the bed behind Sam.

Sam is turned around pointing the gun at Cain before he even finishes the sentence.

"Who are you?"

"A friend, my name is Cain, I need to speak to Dean, and you are how I'm going to get him to listen." Cain say snapping his fingers.

"What!...." Sam starts before collapsing to the ground the world around him going black.

* * *

 The sky was beginning to darken by the time Dean returned, he opened the door to a near pitch black room and could just make out the shape of a tall long haired figure sitting on the bed.

"Whats with the mood lighting Sammy?!" Dean calls jokingly into the darkness of the room as he switches the light on.

As the room fills with light Dean notices a man sitting on the bed someone he doesn't recognize, within a second Dean has the man by the throat teeth bared and voice a growl.

"Who are you and WHERE IS SAM?!!!" Dean growls crushing the mans jugular slightly.

Cain's eyes turn pitch black and Dean is thrown back into the wall.

"I'm Cain, and your brother is fine." Cain says snapping his fingers and Sam appears on the bed beside where Cain had been sitting.

"He's unconscious and fine and will remain that way as long as you listen to what I have to say." Cain adds slowly.

Cain snaps his fingers again and Dean is released from the wall and he drops to the floor.

"What is it that you want?" Dean growls.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say Dean, but being a Knight of Hell.... I thought you might need some incentive to hear me out." Cain said smirking at Dean.

"Well you have my attention. What is it you need me to hear so badly that you hold my brother captive?!"

"The Mark on my arm..." Cain says pulling back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the mark of cain glowing a dark red on his arm. "Is trying to corrupt me again, It has been centuries since I have shed blood and the mark is fighting me every day, constantly tempting me to kill but I am not sure how much longer I can hold back the darkness." Cain added.

"What does any of this have to do with me, that Mark is what Lilith and the other Demons wanted to use to make me a knight just like you what can I do about it?"

"You can take the mark upon your self and kill me, let me join my wife in the afterlife. Then the power to make knights of hell falls on you, you will not become a Knight yourself Dean, you are the only one who can make or break a knight if you take on this mark Dean, you are strong enough to hold back the mark Dean, what was done to you in hell has made you perfect to control this mark, I can feel its call to you."

"You want me to take on the mark that was given to you by Lucifer and kill you so you can reunite with your long dead wife." Dean asks skeptically.

"Yes, I have lived long enough I wish to be reunited with my family, you can relate to that can you not Dean?"

"I can...." Dean says glancing at his brother. "But how do I know you are not making this up?"

Cain snaps his fingers and Sam gasps in his breath.

"Dean?!" Sam calls in fear trying to get up.

Dean is at his side in less than a second.

"Sammy just stay calm." Dean says looking down at his brother.

Cain snaps his fingers again and Sam, falls back into the deep sleep he had just woken up from.

"If I were lying Sam would already be dead Dean, I have no intention of hurting you or your brother, but if I fall victim to the power of this mark on my arm I fear for humanity. The choice is yours Dean."

"You let my brother go right now and I will do what you ask." Dean growls out the alpha in him fighting to rip Cains throat out to protect his brother.

"Before you can kill me you will need to find the first blade, it is the only weapon on earth that can kill me, and without the mark it is useless, I threw it to the bottom of the deepest ocean long ago when I gave up killing. Take my arm Dean, the mark is growing in power I will not be able to hold out much longer." Cain say reaching out his arm.

Dean stands and walks over to Cain, grasping his hand. A searing pain makes its way up Deans arm he falls to the floor in pain not breaking hold with Cain as the mark moves to his arm.

"Find the blade Dean, and when you do, I will find you and ask you to finish me." Cain say letting go of Deans hand snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Dean!? Whats happening?!" Sam yells sitting up in the bed and looking down at Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, ive been super busy trying to learn all of the things I need to know for what will hopefully be my final set of university exams as I am planning on moving to Canada at the end of the year one can hope :) I am also currently out of a job so Ive been spending a lot of time trying to get another one because otherwise the aforementioned Canada dream will not happen. Anyway sorry hope you enjoy, reviews are pie, "Love me some Pie"


	8. Knight of days past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean now in possession of the Mark of Cain, must finally tell Sam his big secret. How will Sam take this shocking revelation and what does the mark on Dean's arm mean for the brothers, and a Knight comes from the past following Sam and Deans grandfather.

"Relax Sammy, everything is under control now." Dean says with relief now that Cain has left and Sam appears to be fine although a little stressed out.

"What happened?" Sam asked trying to keep himself composed.

Dean sighs as he slowly makes his way over to the bed, and sits down beside Sam.

"We need to talk Sammy, and it's not going to be easy." Dean says rubbing his face before pulling back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a bright red glowing mark on his arm.

"Dean what is that?" Sam asks panic evident in his voice.

"The Mark of Cain" Dean sighs.

"What did you do Dean? That Mark was what the demons wanted all along!"

"Which is one of the reasons it's on my arm, as long as I have it, they don't. That and I did it to save you Sam, Cain was holding you hostage, he used my biggest weakness as a bargaining chip. Said he couldn't fight the pull of the mark any longer and that it was calling out for new owner, calling out for me. And I took it Sam, there is nothing past or present that I would put in front of you. You are my greatest weakness Sam."

Sam groans rubbing his eyes, while sitting upright against the headboard.

"We will work through this Dean..."

"There is something else Sam, something I've been fighting with since I got back, and I need to tell you...." Dean starts as a bright light explodes from the bathroom door.

A sparking electrical noise reverberates through the room and as the light dims a young man with dark hair and a suit steps out into the room.

"Which one of you is John Winchester?" the man asks.

Dean has his gun drawn and pointing at the man in two seconds flat and Sam is not far behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want with John Winchester?" Dean barks.

"My name is Henry Winchester, and I need to find my son and give him this!" Henry says holding up a small wooden box.

"You're our grandfather.....?" Sam asks slightly confused.

"You are Johns children?" Henry muses.... " Where is John?"

"Your about two years late, Dad was killed by Azazel when he traded his life for mine. You walked out on Dad all those years ago, why are you here now?" Dean growls.

"I had to give him this to keep it safe, Abbadon the last knight of hell is going to follow me here any moment, the spell I used was supposed to take me to John, you two are legacies right? John told you about us?"

"Dad told us nothing but how to kill whatever it is we are hunting!" Sam said gun still aimed at Henry.

"You're hunters? Hunters are apes, I can't understand why John wouldn't have passed down the information? Unless....."

"No your correct, you don't make it back, Dad hated you, you left him while he was a child and he never saw you again." Dean growls, "you left so tell us what could be so important that you left your own son for it!!!!"

"Relax Dean, I'm sure that there's a decent reason behind it, we should all go and get something to eat while we talk this out." Sam said trying to calm Dean down, he figured it worked slightly when some of the tension in Deans shoulders seemed to leave.

"It is best not to stay in one place too long, Abbadon will have followed me, and there is no weapon on earth that can kill a Knight of hell." Henry said.

"You're wrong there, the first blade can take out a knight." Dean adds as he picks up the keys to the impala from the table beside his bed.

"You expect Cain to just had over the blade and the mark? Cain is a monster." Henry added.

"He may have been once but hes clearly changed over the years." Dean says as he pulls back his sleeve to once again show off the mark on his arm.

"You have the mark.... Where is the blade, we can rid the world of Abbadon and put a stop to her evil!!!"

"The blade is in the bottom of the deepest ocean, Cain told me that was where he put it when he realized no force on earth can destroy it. I have no idea how to get it but we need to retrieve it, we have our own Demon to deal with."

Sam quickly excused himself from the room telling Henry and Dean he would be by the car, he needed some fresh air, it had been days since their last hunt and days since he had been able to get a fix of Deans blood. He had been quietly licking his hands and fingers clean every time he patched Dean up and he was beginning to feel the cravings set in. There was something about Deans blood, it tied him over longer than Rubys blood ever had, but it still wore off. Sam was stuck in his thoughts and had not realized that Dean and Henry were now right behind him. Dean walked up and grabbed his shoulder causing him to flinch slightly.

"You ok Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded before answering. "Yeah just a lot to take in you know." Sam walked round the car and opened the door climbing in.

Dean frowned to himself, worrying internally about the conversation he still needed to have with Sam, worried about how he would react if the information about their grandfather had him this scattered. He steeled his features and got into the car. "One Step at a Time." he thought to himself.

* * *

Thankfully the diner they pulled up to was reasonably empty and they all sat in the booth at the far end of the restaurant. Henry opposite Dean and Sam.

"So what is in this box?" Sam asked.

Dean signaled the waitress over clearly not interested in the conversation in the slightest, so Sam jabbed him in the ribs under the table. At this Dean shot a death glare at Sam.

"What can I get for y'all today?" The waitress said in a strong southern accent.

After ordering Sam repeated his question. Henry pulled out the small wooden box and opens it revealing a key with the six pointed star on it.

"This key unlocks the door to the greatest trove of supernatural information known to man, it is warded against all evil and has been collected over hundreds of years. the Men of Letters job is to study and learn about the supernatural." Henry started.

"Men of What?" Sam asked confused.

"Men of Letters, you two should have been Legacies, John should have passed the information on to you, like I should have to him but something must prevent me from returning to the past."

Henry goes on to explain what the men of letters role was and why Abbadon must never get her hands on the key.

"So where do we find this bunker?" Sam asked.

"I don't know only one of the higher ranking members could tell you that." Henry says. "Can I borrow your walkie talkie?"

"We have a phone?" Dean says.

"Even Better." Henry takes Deans offered phone before hailing into it as if talking into a walkie talkie.

"Who are you trying to call?" Sam asks.

"The Men of Letters! Perhaps they will be at the HQ. I'll take you there after lunch." Henry says.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town the same glowing light is emanating from the door in a herb shop and out steps a red haired woman her eyes are pure black. She turns to the shop keeper.

"Where is Henry Winchester?!" Abbadon asks an evil smirk on her face he eyes pitch black.

The shop keeper has her back plastered up against the wall, a look of pure terror on her face, and the one customer in the shop can be seen sprinting out the door and down the street.

"T... taa... take whatever you want, just please don't hurt me." The woman stutters out.

"How sweet of you.... Where is Henry Winchester?"

"I.... I don't know a Henry Winchester, but I saw the guy from the FBI talking about some other Winchester brothers on TV..... Said they were pulling mass murders all over the country. Last I heard they were killed in an explosion along with the agent that arrested them."

The next thing the woman knew black smoke was filling her lungs and her blood and she felt like her mind was being invaded.

"Hmmm, interesting...." Abbadon thought smirking at the still terrified lady.

"w... w... what are you??" The woman asked.

"I'm a knight of hell." Abbadon smirked before snapping the shopkeepers next with the flick of her wrist and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

The end of the day saw Abbadon locked in her spot by the bullet they had carved a devils trap into and a knife blade jammed through Henry's chest, while Dean and Sam watched in horror as their grandfather died.

"At last we meet face to face, Sam and Dean! " Abbadon said still stuck in her spot. "Well... It would be face to face if I could turn around, why don't you come a bit closer so I can get a better look at you?"

Dean and Sam approached cautiously mindful to keep out of her reach.

"Well... Well... Well... aren't you two just the pair, I could sink my teeth right into you." Abbadon smirked looking the brothers up and down stopping to focus on Deans arm.

"All this trouble for a key? Tell me...."

"Someones got some power in their pack now don't they?!" Abbadon said chuckling darkly, before looking Dean in the eye. "I wonder, by what manner of circumstances did you come to possess the mark of cain?"

"I was given the mark." Dean growls back.

"Cain gave you what is arguably the most powerful mark in existence, the mark which brought me into existence, and what would persuade him to do that? You do realize the power you're holding there don't you Dean?" Abbadon smirked.

"I do, now as much as im enjoying our conversation it is time to cut it short." Dean say as he swings his machete through the air cleaving Abbadon's head from her shoulders.

Dean felt the mark on his arm burn with power, but pushed the thought aside when he looked over at Sam and saw the tired look on his face. It had been a long day, and as it turned out their plan was the reason their dad lost his own father.

* * *

 

After giving Henry a hunters funeral and cutting Abbadon down into some smaller pieces and locking them away from one another Sam and Dean found themselves outside a large metal door, the key to what was supposed to be the greatest collection of supernatural information in the world. Putting the key in the lock and opening the door Sam and Dean found themselves face to face with a large bunker.

"I think we found the bat cave Sammy...." Dean said in astonishment.

"I think you're right....." Sam replied looking over the massive room. "Dean!?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"What did you have to tell me this morning?" Sam asked as they moved further into the bunker.

"I think we should sit down to talk about this Sammy." Dean said taking a seat at one of the tables in what he could only describe as a library. "Since I got back from hell...." Dean starts as Sam sits down. "This whole Alpha thing, the demon powers, its all been very confusing.... But well.... The Alpha, It's... Well It's pushing me to claim my mate." Dean finished quickly.

"Woah... Woah.... Hold on Dean, I don't want to hear about your hookups, go find a mate."

"No Sam, its already found its mate. It wants you Sam. It is telling me to claim you, mark you and make you submit and it is really hard to fight." Dean sighed looking down at his clasped hands.

"I... I don't know what to say Dean, It's kinda a lot to take in... Are you sur."

"It's you Sam, the alpha was furious the night it saw you and Ruby in that warehouse together, and everytime you come close to danger, or harm the alpha is furious, it wants to tear and kill.

"Ok... Well.... I guess.... This is just another thing we are going to have to work through together....." Sam said looking up at Dean, lost for words.

"I understand if you cannot be around me Sammy, it's fine." Dean said.

"No Dean, I just got you back, I thought I would never see you again, and this thing as something we will work through together Dean, whenever we are apart the world seems to slam us back together by blowing something up in our face. I think it's the universes way of saying stick together." Sam said smiling.

"Ok Sammy, we will face it together." Dean sighed happily a huge weight lifted off his chest. And he purposely ignored the alpha dong back flips of happiness inside him, but he could feel its joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lovely readers another chapter for you, sorry they are not coming out every day.  
> Life keeps getting in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks for taking the time to read my Fic, please comment and let me know what you think so far. More to come, not sure how often I will be updating though.


End file.
